


Blankets

by twowice



Series: Shine Forever | Drabble Series [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, blood from nosebleed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-16 10:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11251335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twowice/pseuds/twowice
Summary: Hyungwon and Wonho can't share blankets very well





	Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted on my tumblr (I have the same url) but I decided to also post it here to kick off my first ao3 work!
> 
> If you've read the tumblr ver, this one's pretty much the same. I just did some extra edits and rearranged some things near the end to make it flow better.

“Gaaah! Hyungwon stop!”

“But you’re warm.” 

“And your feet are freezing so stop!”

Hyungwon sits up in the bed and pulls the covers off the older man. “Then give me more blankets.”

“They’re mine! Go grab the blankets off your own bed.”

There’s an annoyed and tired groan from Shownu but both visuals ignore it. 

“But your blankets are softer,” Hyungwon argues.

“Jesus Hyungwon, then share them evenly.”

The taller boy huffs and plops back down to the mattress. Wonho tugs his share back over his body and rolls around so his back is facing Hyungwon. Silence befalls the room and a sigh of relief escapes from Shownu’s bed. It doesn’t last long before the silence is shoved away.

“You know,” Hyungwon starts. “If you slept with clothes on like a normal person you wouldn’t need to hog the covers to stay warm.”

“Okay, you know what.” Wonho climbs out of bed and reaches up to pull Hyungwon’s comforter down and tosses it onto his own bed before climbing back in. Then it’s nothing but the sound of shuffling.

Hyungwon pulls his own comforter over his body, still covered with Wonho’s blanket. Wonho grabs a fistful of his own blanket and pulls it towards him. Hyungwon, however, had the end of the blanket tucked under his body and is flipped over by the force Wonho had used. The younger’s face smashes into the older’s bare shoulder with an audible thud. 

All movement immediately halts and a tense and anxious silence takes over. After a while of no noise, Shownu sits up and climbs out of bed to flip on the lights. Wonho abruptly sits up and turns to find Hyungwon cradling his face into his hands, laying completely still. 

“Hyungwonnie? Are you okay?” Wonho asks, carefully. Usually when the members are play fighting and Wonho is hit, he doesn’t really feel much. But when Hyungwon’s face slammed into him he felt the hard thud. He can only imagine what it felt like to the other.

Slowly, and still cradling his face, Hyungwon nods. The older boys continue to wait, however, for the younger to give an audible sign he’s okay. Shownu looks out down the hallway towards the kitchen as if he’s debating to get an ice pack. Wonho’s about to get up and do it himself but suddenly Hyungwon sits up. He spreads his fingers to see through them and then carefully crawls out of the bed without a word.

Both Wonho and Shownu watch as he exits the room and turns towards the bathroom. Not even a second later the very loud and very recognizable screams of Jooheon ring through the air before the sound of a door slamming shut follows. Shownu flinches at the sound and both him and Wonho are exiting the room to find Jooheon staring at the closed bathroom door in fright.

He looks at the older boys, his eyes wide and his mouth opening and closing silently. A nearby bedroom door opens and Kihyun pops out his head, his expression scrunched up and tired.

“What is going on?” 

“Hyungwon-hyung’s nose exploded!” Jooheon exclaims. Shownu sends a gentle shush his way as Wonho’s face completely drains of color. 

“What happened to Hyungwon?” A yawning Minhyuk joins the group. 

“We were messing around and his face slammed into my shoulder,” Wonho explains stepping up to the closed bathroom door. Minhyuk hisses through his teeth at the explanation as Wonho knocks on the door. “Hyungwon, are you okay in there?”

“I’m fine,” Hyungwon calls back. However even through the door everyone can hear how stuffed up his voice sounds. “Maybe you should skip arm day for a while. I think you’re excelling in that department.”

A short laugh escapes Jooheon’s lips and Kihyun reaches out to swat the younger’s arm. Wonho grimaces and jiggles the doorknob. There’s the sound of the bathroom sink running and a thud as something falls to the ground. 

“Can you open the door? We wanna make sure you’re actually okay.”

Everyone waits in silence and for a while nothing happens. The sink shuts off and then the sounds of rustling comes through the door. Wonho’s just about ready to slam open the door when the click of the lock can be heard. The door slowly pulls open and Hyungwon pokes his face out. He has a black face mask covering the bottom half of his features. His eyes scrunch in a smile. “See I’m fine.”

It’s Kihyun’s turn to let out a short laugh at the visual’s very obvious lie.

“Hyungwon take off the mask,” Minhyuk says gently. 

“No, don’t! It’s terrifying.” Jooheon’s voice is still loud and it’s a surprise Changkyun hasn’t also joined the rest of the group out in the hall. 

Hyungwon hesitates, his eyes slightly nervous. Finally, he blows out an exhale and nods. Slowly Hyungwon lifts his hands to the mask and pulls the strings off over his ears before revealing his face. Everyone audibly gasps and winces in pain. The visual’s nose, as Jooheon had said, looked like it had exploded. There were pieces of tissue stuck into the nostrils to try and stop the flow of blood but they were already almost drenched. The area surrounding his nose was noticeably turning purple and Wonho prayed it wasn’t broken and just a very nasty bruise. 

“See I’m fine,” Hyungwon weakly tries to mend the situation.

“I’m getting the ice pack,” Shownu says turning towards the kitchen. “Hyungwon go hang your head upside down and stop that blood flow.”

“Okay.”

Wonho watches silently as Hyungwon shuffles into the living room and lays on the couch in a position where his head dangles over the arm rest. Minhyuk is at his side trying to help make him comfortable with pillows. Kihyun is in the kitchen helping Shownu find the ice packs buried somewhere deep in the freezer that desperately needs to be cleaned out. Jooheon stays by Wonho’s side, away from the sight of blood.

At the sudden prodding at his shoulder, Wonho looks over and finds Jooheon poking his shoulder with a painful look. “Damn, maybe you do need to skip arm day.”

Wonho swats his hands away and approaches Hyungwon.

“Hyungwonnie…I’m sorry.”

Hyungwon looks up at him with a tired smile. However, it doesn’t last long as the movement has him wincing. “It’s okay hyung. Relax.”

Shownu and Kihyun join them in the living room. The leader sighs when he sees the sight in front of him. “Here’s the ice pack and we found some pain killers. Also, I think you should sleep in your own bed. We’ve all had enough fun tonight.”

“No!” Wonho protests. “We’ll be good. I mean…that is…if Hyungwon still wants to…”

Hyungwon presses the ice pack to his face and nods. “It’ll be okay.”

Shownu sighs again. “Fine. But straight to sleep.” 

The two visuals both nod in agreement. 

Afterwards everyone heads back to their respective rooms. Silence once more falls over the dorm. Shownu is quick to fall asleep when he returns to bed. However, Wonho and Hyungwon stay awake for a little while. 

Wonho frets over the younger boy, tucking him in under multiple blankets before pulling the sheet over his own body and laying so he can watch the younger one. Hyungwon groans. 

“Too many blankets.” He sits up and gently tosses one of the blankets over Wonho’s form before laying back down. “Go to sleep, hyung. I’m sure by tomorrow it won’t even look that bad. I just need to keep the ice on it… all night...”

Wonho listens as Hyungwon’s sentence trails off and his breathing evens out. Soon the model is fast asleep, small snores escaping from his clogged up nose. With a small smile, Wonho lets his own slumber take over.

***

“I can’t believe you tricked me into going to the hospital,” Hyungwon says around a bite from his ice cream cone. “If you had just said we were going I would’ve gone.”

Wonho chuckles and hands a napkin over to the younger one. Just as he hoped the visual’s nose is only bruised and shouldn’t be so visible for very long. 

After Shownu had told Hyungwon they were all going to the grocery store, with the promise to choose whatever food he wanted, the latter was very dismayed and annoyed when they instead pulled up to the hospital. The only way to get him to stop complaining about it was to promise him ice cream, all you could eat ice cream. And now the two eldest members were watching in amusement as Hyungwon finished his third ice cream cone. 

“Listen, maybe you should slow down,” Shownu starts. “You’re just going to feel sick if you continue at this pace.”

“You promised to pay for whatever I ate, and I don’t intend to let that go to waste.”

Shownu sighs and crosses his arms. He mutters under his breath how he walked into that one. 

Feeling pity for the older one Wonho intervenes. “Maybe give Hyunwoo’s wallet a break?” He smiles. “I’ll buy whatever more you want tomorrow. It’s the least I could do for what I did.” 

Hyungwon purses his lips and finally nods. “Fine, but only if you let me tell Changkyun I got into a bar fight.”

Shownu starts to sputter. “Wh-what? Why do you need to tell him that?”

“Because I heard him say Kihyun was tougher than me and I can’t have that.”

Wonho laughs but nods. “Tell Kyunnie whatever you want.”

Hyungwon grins and then winces right after. His hand goes up to hold his nose but he stands up and gathers his garbage. The older members follow him out. Hyungwon turns to Wonho. “You have to follow up after me though and give a convincing witness report, okay?”

The blonde laughs but agrees. “Sure, sure. But what makes you think Jooheon hasn’t told him what happened?”

Hyungwon curses under his breath, not having thought of that. “Fine, I sleep with all the blankets tonight instead.”

Wonho groans but gives a consenting nod, “Fine.”


End file.
